Question: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {0} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}\times{4} \\ {-2}\times{0} \\ {-2}\times{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-8} \\ {0} \\ {-4}\end{array}\right]}$